User talk:Shanoske
Infernal White *I thought I'd be helpful and add the Japanese name; you can take it off if you like, but this happens to be my favorite card. ^_^ Danny Lilithborne 17:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Why I'm Deleting. The only reason I'm deleting the anime cards is because they are on the other wiki, and certain people complain about that kind of thing here. (This is a site for Made-up Cards). If you have a problem, User:TwoTailedFox was the one who marked all of them for deletion. If you need a link for a pack, use the external system. Chaos_josh 05:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Delete and Post I have two things to say. 1. If you have a fanfic, post a link to it so...people can actually read it. Some of us (not me) don't have a life and would like to read your work. XD 2. With the Anime & Manga cards...don't "make them". I know you understand but for the sake of me being able to think I must say everything everyone is thinking. So here I go...This Wikia is here so you can make original cards, not cards that exist either as an object or on television. If you want to make cards that help existing cards or to add to packs (best keep to a minimum) you can add to make the link. Hope that helps. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) * http://www.seventh-star.net/wikific/ Try here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ** Okay I "think" that site allows fanfics (it looks like it does by the few times I have been there) you would have to ask somethere (User:Tyrant Slayer has an account there ask him). You could do one at this site (I would recommend you use cards you have made here if you do it here, for example I am participating in one on this wiki). Or you could ask User:Danny Lilithborne because he does one on a different site. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:06, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Roll the Bones "Roll the Bones" was a Sailor Moon/YGO crossover experiment that didn't work out. Frankly, I was a little embarassed by it which is why I decided to just remove it. Danny Lilithborne 07:45, 1 August 2008 (UTC) To make a tuner monster Tuner monsters are silly (and so are dark tuners, but they're similar). You have to put a line like this: |effect = and then the type of effect (Ignition, continuous, etc.) or else it'll look like a normal monster.--Chaos josh - Talk 15:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Japanese Cards. Hey, Shanoske. Thanks for the comment on my Japanese-styled cards; I'm glad you like them. No, I don't draw the images from scratch, I usually get them from a variety of image hosting sites or edit them. Then, I use GIMP and Photoshop to create the Japanese-looking card. Thanks again, I hope that answers your question! Cyber Commander 19:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sin Obelisk Sin Obelisk isn't fitted in that archetype, because it's not a Dragon...All Malefic monsters should be dragon types! with the exception of cyber end because it resembles to a dragon......Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The reason. * Yes I know, but even Slifer and Ra are divine beast but they look dragon types so that's the reason why obelisk isn't fitted in sin archetype...there once put that obelisk in that archetype and i talk to him and he deleted it.. Im so sorry if I fail your expectations..hope you understand.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 00:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Thank you! Samurai BruxoSpeak, friend! 00:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Offering to make an Archetype I'd like to ask you if you want to make an Archetype with myself. Dragix. Please get back to me. Signed Raptok Travel Archetype A winged beast Archetype focused on sending and bring back cards from the graveyard I think the name should be Dragix 'Raptoktravel 06:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Raptoktravel ' Dragix It is associated to Dragons. The Dragons will be tuner monsters and will have effects that support the Winged-Beast synchro monster's they summon. So yes it is somewhat like your Phoenix Archetype Raptoktravel 06:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragix They seem great :) Raptoktravel 06:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragix Knights I'm thinking of making 2 Sub Archetypes as well. Dragix Emperor's (Already made) and Dragix Knight's. Dragix Emperors will be upgraded versions of their non Emperor counterparts. Dragix Knights are fusion monsters of the dragon and winged-beasts. Raptoktravel 18:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep That's correct Raptoktravel 21:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome The cards your making are awesome. On the Archetype page when you make a card without a pic put (Needs Pic) Next to the card name. Nope Just put something next to it that says needs pic on the archetpe page if it needs a pic. Raptoktravel 17:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Extract Monsters *Just tingling thought of Dark Synchro without the DARK Tuners, that's all. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Dragix sorry I havn't been online latley. Can you add the Dragix Crads that aren't on the Archetype Section onto it since I don't know which ones you did